Project Summary ? Community Engagement The use and impacts of mass spectrometry (MS)-based proteomics in biomedical research are anticipated to expand significantly as a result of the speed and effectiveness of the advanced proteomics platforms developed in this Resource's renewal, becoming used by vastly more laboratories and clinical sites than at present. The projected advancements in proteomic technologies and related capabilities will include enabling the use of much smaller sample sizes and providing much greater measurement throughput than presently feasible, and hence at much lower costs. This will provide the basis for new biomedical and clinical applications of proteomics that are anticipated to result in important new biomedical understandings and insights. To achieve these objectives in this final renewal period the Proteomics Research Resource will not only provide advances that will greatly increase the power and utility of proteomics, but will also do this in conjunction with distinctive community engagement (CE) and dissemination activities necessary for realizing their much greater impacts upon biomedical research and clinical practice that are designed to assure broad and sustained access to the new capabilities. In addition to the conventional mechanisms of CE sponsored workshops and training events, as well as the baseline mechanisms encompassed by the Resource's Driving Biomedical Projects (DBPs) and collaborative and service efforts, publications, presentations, etc., these will be complemented by efforts to speed the broad availability of the Resource's proteomics advances. These efforts will involve: (1) directly `seeding' the key technologies from the Proteomics Resource at an early-stage in other suitable laboratories with a record of being effective in bridging the `technology development-to-application gap'; and (2) working in parallel to facilitate early commercial implementation of the Resource's technology, as this is by far the most effective mechanism to assure broad availability and sustained access to such platform advances. This latter mechanism has been initiated by the licensing of the Resource SLIM IM-MS technology (see TR&D 2) to a company established with the intent of working broadly with MS platform vendors, through wide (i.e. non- exclusive) sub-licensing of the technology, to encourage and speed commercial implementations. Opening this commercialization path will drive the broadest possible dissemination and yield the widest possible access to the Resource developed technologies, and do so in a manner anticipated to provide the unique benefits of the different vendor MS technology platforms. Overall this multi-pronged approach melds the more conventional outreach efforts of training, workshops, and the direct early engagement in the DBPs and other collaborations, with these distinctive dissemination efforts to provide the basis for the broadest and most sustained availability of the advanced proteomics technologies and their resulting biomedical impacts.